thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Flynn Nixton
Copyright This tribute is made by Smilingtribute, please don't use this tribute without permission. Tribute Information Name: '''Flynn Nixton '''Gender: '''Male '''District: '''4 '''Age: '''16 '''Weapon: '''Trident, Poison '''Appearance: right|link=File:Flynn_Nixton.png '''Strengths/skills: '''Aim, Swimming and Stealth '''Weakness(es): '''Speed and Climbing. '''Personality: '''Acts mean and uncaring but he is a caring, helpful and brave person. He just hides it from the careers. '''Backstory/History: '''Flynn grew up in a poor family, he had to start working at the age of 8. He worked at the fisher market where he had to get up very early in the morning and start fishing at near by lake with his father. They didn't get much money due being at the back and the time the people got there they had no money as they spend it all on the other markets. Flynn still went to school even though he worked as well, this made him smart. Flynn was often shy when he was younger and like to be in the crowd and never liked to stand out but one day he changed his mind and wanted to be different. In the fisher market he started to sell stuff on the move but people just walked on by. So he started shouting slogans out and everything. People started to notice him and they started buying the foods that he and his father were selling. They sold out about in 45 mins. He turned around to see his father smile at him and he knows he did it, this made him brave. Flynn family started to become richer and richer per day because of Flynn's work at the market. One night a person who was drunk, set there house on fire for 'poison his wife' Flynn was quick thinking and manged to save his mother and father's life. Flynn and his family had lost all there money and had to live in the streets. They had to beg for money but no luck. Flynn's could not think of anything to do but one day something did. He had to steal, he didn't want to do it but he had to. It was the only way. He snuck behind a rich man and stole his money from his pocket and manged to escape without being caught. Flynn family now lives in a little house now, Flynn's is glad that he and his family have a house now and not living in the streets anymore. Flynn star necklace when he got when he was little brings him good luck. The left half means brave and right half means smart, Flynn always has in his hand or on his neck and never likes to lose it because it's his good luck charm '''Interview Angle: '''Act quiet and answer the questions short and sweet. But be nice the interviewer and the captiol and maybe you will get sponsers. '''Bloodbath Strategy: '''Try to overcome the weakness and think it as your strength. Try to run as fast as you can and grab the poison and trident. Help the other careers in danger and grab suppiles from the dead tributes. '''Games Strategy: '''Stick with the careers and somepoint make them turn against each other (before the feast). When someone is cooking food or getting food out, wait to everyone is not looking and make sure. Put poison in one of there or food, and wait till they eat the food. Then everybody will start blaming each other and maybe killing each other. Fade away into the shadows and wait till their is one career left and kill them. Then go out from their alone. '''Token: '''His star necklace. '''Height: '''5'7 '''Fears: '''Flynn doesn't fear anything because he is brave and smart. '''Alliance: '''Careers '''Games: '''http://thehungergamesrp.wikia.com/wiki/The_234th_Hunger_Games:_The_Season_Games Category:District 4 Category:Males Category:16 year olds Category:Smilingtribute's tributes Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Career Tribute